


Miles's First Encounter

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, HTTYD AU, dragons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian tries to tell Miles the truth about the Dragons, but Miles, as usual, is to busy talking to listen, and Garak isn't making things any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles's First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A 'How to Train Your Dragon' AU where Garak is the Dragon and Julian is the human that befriends him, and Miles is the Stoick/Astrid of the story.

“Dragons are dangerous killing beasts, Julian, they cannot be trusted, and - Julian? Julian! What’re ye doin’? Julian did ye not just listen to a word Ah said?”

Julian sighed heavily, “But Miles-“

“Julian, we must protect our own”

"Yes Miles, but-"

"There will come a day when this training will save your hide"

And while Miles rambles on, Garak slips out of the trees behind Miles, sneaking up behind the loud human, the grey dragon met the darker human’s eyes, and in that second Julian knew that this wasn’t going to end well. As silent as whisper, Garak crept up inches away from O’Brien, and all Julian could do was hide his face in his hands and brace himself. With a decidedly wickedly gleeful gaze, Garak took a deep breath and roared into Miles’s ear.

Julian winced as Miles screamed bloody murder. The Irishman whipped around as Garak let out a guttural laugh at the panicking human’s expense, and then scrambled off to fetch a weapon.

"Garak," Bashir admonished as he wandered over to the old dragon’s side. "Now you’ve done it." he grumbled as reached out and patted the dragon’s forehead. "You know, what you did just then isn’t really the sort of thing needed to help our cause, Garak." But all Garak did was roll his large blue eyes.

"Julian, get away from tha’ beast!"


End file.
